Jester
Grand Theft Auto Online | manufacturer = Dinka (HD Universe) }} The Jester is a two-door sport coupé in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, ''and a 2 door sport car in ''Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Dinka in GTA V. It was also supposed to reappear in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, but was removed before the game's release. Design 3D Universe Designed as a two-door sports coupe, the Jester bears resemblance to several real life cars, such as the original Nissan Z31, the Toyota Supra mark IV (A80), and a hint of Fiat Barchetta. But the design has a closer resemblance to the Toyota Supra. Jester-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). HD Universe The Jester now resembles the 2015 Honda/Acura NSX, with curvy features and distinct Japanese styling. The headlights and the hood are derived from the BMW i8. The headlights may also draw some inspirations from those of the Honda Civic LX. The Jester is made up of an aggressive front face made by the irregular shape of the headlights, causing it to resemble an angry grin. There is a noticeable Japanese style on the Jester, which included many sharp curves throughout the car, specifically the front and sides. The rear is more sloped and rounded, giving it a stark contrast between the front. The Jester also features 2 fuel tank caps (1 on either side). Jester-GTAV-socialclub.jpg|The Jester on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Jester_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Jester (Racecar) Grand Theft Auto Online | manufacturer = Dinka (HD Universe) |related = Massacro (Racecar) Sprunk Buffalo Redwood Gauntlet Pisswasser Dominator Burger Shot Stallion}} The Festive Surprise update includes a new Jester with a racing livery from Dinka. It can be obtained from all three protagonist's garages in the story mode of the PS3/X360 version, or can be bought for $350,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com in the story mode of the PS4/XOne version and GTA Online. List of sponsors on the livery *Dinka Motorsport *Whiz *Herler *Xero *Power Metal *Car Tune Network *Atomic *Terroil *Auto Exotic Jester2-liveries2-GTAV.png|Livery on the Racecar Jester. Performance 3D Universe The car is equipped with an inline engine sporting a performance intake manifold. Unlike the Supra, the Jester is front-wheel-drive, yet retains its sporty qualities. In acceleration, speed, handling, and braking, the Jester is inferior to most other sports cars and tuners in the game, superior only to the Euros. However, the vehicle still possesses good grip and braking, ideal for sharp cornering using the brake or handbrake. Like most tuners in the game, the body construction is poor, making the car susceptible to intense damage from high-speed impacts and heavy gunfire. HD Universe The Jester has good top speed and acceleration, making it comparable to other sports cars in its class. The acceleration is average, however the handling makes up for this. Based on a Japanese sports car, the steering and agility of the vehicle are extremely sensitive and responsive, due to the fact that the Jester is one of the only all-wheel drive sports cars in the game. This also allows the car to have exceptional handling even over slippery or wet surfaces, making it a useful getaway vehicle even in poor conditions. The agility of many Japanese sports cars contributes to extremely skillful and quick moves if used right, but at low speeds could cause a crash with excessive traction, acceleration, and small turning radius, likely due to the all-wheel drive nature of the car. Due to the fact that there is an electric motor, there is no loss of power during gear shifts; this is very useful when racing and simply wanting a smooth ride. But the Jester tends to start drifting when driven on dirt roads, most likely due to it's large power output. Crash deformation is excellent, and it can take multiple front end collisions without deforming the front wheels. The (racecar) version of the Jester has significantly improved acceleration making it compete against other top cars in the sports class, thought just like the regular Jester its weak spot would be its below average top speed. GTA V Overview Modifications in GTA San Andreas.]] The Jester can only be modified at Wheel Arch Angels in Ocean Flats, San Fierro. However, some people prefer the car un-modded, due to its Urban style that it offers. Modifications (GTA V) Locations GTA San Andreas *Importable at Easter Basin, San Fierro after completing Customs Fast Track. Import cost: $28,000 (Tuesday and Thursday only). *Behind the Wheel Arch Angels garage in Ocean Flats, San Fierro (Sometimes locked or equipped with an alarm). *Very common around The Strip, Las Venturas. GTA V *Available in every garage for all the protagonists in single player (X360, PS3). ** Stock: After installing the DLC The Business Update. ** Racecar: After installing the DLC Festive Surprise * Can spawn in traffic (Enhanced Version). * There is a chance that a pre-modified version will spawn in the Los Santos Customs parking lot. * Rarely found pre-modified at the Mission Row Police Station. GTA Online *Purchasable from Legendarymotorsport.net for $240,000 in GTA Online. **The Racecar variant can be bought for $350,000 in Southernsanandreassuperautos.com from GTA Online after the Festive Surprise. Trivia General * The default radio stations for the Jester are: **''GTA San Andreas: CSR 103.9. **GTA V'': ***Stock: The Lowdown 91.1 or Space 103.2. ***Racecar: WorldWide FM. GTA San Andreas * A model car called "Jester Crossflow" and looking like a tuned Jester can be found in the Zero RC shop in San Fierro. * In Customs Fast Track, CJ and Cesar Vialpando steal a red Jester from a container ship in Easter Basin, delivering the car to Doherty Garage. While the previous stolen vehicles spawn in the Wang Cars showroom after mission completion, the Jester is replaced by a Savanna. * In the beta version of the game, the Jester had Ferrari-styled rims.Beta Jester * The X Flow Rear Spoiler reassembles the rear spoiler which was a factory option on Toyota Supras. * Sometimes, when you buy the Jester in the Exports/Imports ship, it will come in a unique license plate reading "X2 GAV," which probably means "given two times." GTA V & Online *The Jester in GTA V shares the same engine sound as the Coquette. *The "R" in Jester is colored red, mimicking the Type-R badge famous among Honda cars, for example the First Generation Honda NSX. *The Jester in GTA V can be modified to resemble the real-life 2015 Honda NSX-GT Concept seen in the Japanese Super GT championship. *Like the second-generation Cavalcade, the GTA V Jester features daytime running lights, which work but are functionally useless and there only for cosmetic purposes. * Despite claiming to have a V6 engine, it actually has a V8 engine, which can be seen through the rear window. * When heavily damaged, smoke will come out of the front end, as if its engine were at the front, despite being just in front of the rear axle. This is likely a developer oversight. * The Dinka livery colours (white, red and black) allude to those found on factory team Honda cars entered into the British Touring Car Championship. * The Jester Racecar has a sponsorship stamp reading, "Dinka International Competition Kit", which spells "DICK" in acronym form. * If listened carefully, the Racecar variant sounds slightly louder than the standard Jester. References Navigation }} de:Jester es:Jester nl:Jester pl:Jester ru:Jester Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Sports Vehicle Class